warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Veteran Experience
Veteran Experience Sandbox Overview War Commander utilizes 3 distinct types of Experience : *''Standard Experience Points ( XP ), ''Event ( eXP ) & Veteran Experience ( vXP ). Each form of experience points are obtained and utilized in very different ways. This page presents information for the Veteran Experience only. General Veteran Experience ( vXP ) is a unit of measurement used to quantify specific Unit's progression in Rank ( Level ). *vXP is only utilized to determine limited number specific vXP Units. *Each individually produced unit obtains its own vXP to determine its level solely. **Multiple versions of a Unit are "Leveled Up" individually. *vXP is awarded individually to each unit for **Damage it receives during an attack or defense. **Damage it deal out to specific "hostile" enemy targets during an attack or defense. *Members of a Fireteam are awarded only for their individual contribution to the total damage produced the team. Earning vXP Veteran Experience is earned by Dealing Damage to and Receiving Damage for specific Hostile Enemy Targets. DEALING DAMAGE *vXP is Earned by Dealing Damage to : **Enemy Units ***For exceptions see below **Defense Platform ***Standard DP be equipped with a Turret ***Heavy Platforms must be equipped with a loaded Heavy Turret **Command Center ***Must be equipped with a loaded Command Turret **Rocket Silo ***Must be Loaded with Defensive Rockets **Drone Silo ***Must be loaded with at least 1 Drone **Bunker ***Must contain at least 1 Unit. **The Orbital Laser *vXP is NOT Earned by Dealing Damage to : **All Non-Combative Buildings : ***All Resource Buildings ***All Military Buildings ***All Non-Hostile Defense Buildings ***The Radar Jammer **All Last Stand Defenders **All Escort Drones ***Includes the Banshee Wingman, TitanTitan Escort Drones & Warhawk Wingman **Any Units spawned from the Drone Silo **Any Units spawned from a destroyed Vehicle ***Includes spawned Flamethrowers from the Flame Assault Vehicle **Any Units spawned from a destroyed Bunker **Any Unit spawned from a Spawning Barracks or Spawning War Factory. **Any Units spawned during a Go-Go Bar attack RECEIVING DAMAGE *vXP is Earned by Receiving Damage from : **All Enemy Units ***Includes Drone Silo Units, Last Stand Defenders and Escort Drones **Enemy Turrets **Defensive Rockets **Land Mines **Missiles fired from Missile Silo **Orbital Laser *vXP is NOT Earned by Receiving Damage from : **Any Units spawned during a Go-Go Bar attack Current vXP Units Veteran Experience Bonus Targets * For Additional Information On This Topic See : Veteran Experience Bonus Targets Update History *''Veteran Experience'' received changes to the vXP Curve in the Game Update of Nov 25, 2015. *''Veteran Experience'' received a 30% gain boost in the Game Update of Nov 17, 2015. *''Veteran Experience'' received a Curve Realignment in the Game Update of Nov 10, 2015. ( Ref ) *''Veteran Experience'' was introduced during Genesis - ( Mar 19, 2015 ). *No Further Updates Additional Facts *Units housed in a Bunker of any type DO NOT receive vXP for Damage they do to attacking units. *Scrapping a vXP Unit will cause any accumulated vXP to be lost forever. *Levels for vXP Units are known as Rank. **Each rank is denoted by its own emblem. Trivia *''Veteran Experience'' is the 3rd overall type of Experience to be included into War Commander. The other two types being : **Standard Experience Points ( XP ) = A measurement used to determine a Player's Level. **Event Experience Points ( eXP ) = Gained and utilized solely during Special Events. Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 03/12/15 ) - Veteran Experience - Guide ( Official ) - Special Forces operational info *Kixeye Forum ( 06/17/15 ) - Veteran Experience Changes ( Official ) - vXP changes for Warhorse & Preserver. *Kixeye Forum ( 11/06/15 ) - vXP Unit - Stats ( Official ) - Full Published Stat List *Kixeye Forum ( 11/09/15 ) - Powering Up: Fixing Unit Progression ( Official ) - vXP restructure. *Kixeye Forum ( 11/11/15 ) - Powering Up: Fixing Unit Progression (Part II) ( Official ) - vXP restructure. Gallery Sheila-MainPic.png|vXP Unit Sheila Video Navigation Category:Experience Category:Game Feature Category:A to Z